The expression $x^2 - 16x + 60$ can be written in the form $(x - a)(x - b)$, where $a$ and $b$ are both nonnegative integers and $a > b$. What is the value of $3b - a$?
Solution: Factoring, we have $x^2 - 16x + 60 = (x - 10)(x - 6)$ Therefore, $a = 10$ and $b = 6,$ and $3b - a = 18 - 10 = \boxed{8}.$